Undeterring Forbidden Love
by spawnspectre
Summary: This story starts at the point where Paz falls into the ocean.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this story because I believe in the potential of a pairing like this, so if you like the story, thank Hideo Kojima for having the idea of adding the Extra Ops 67: Date with Paz. Peace! Oh and Amber… I also wrote this thinking of how our imagination can fly. If you want to cry, loop the song Heavens Divide as you read.

"PAZ!" Snake shouted as he saw her being ejected from ZEKE, the Metal Gear that took MSF so much time to build, now destroyed by their own leader in minutes.

Paz fell into the ocean in a large fall and landed on her back, making the impact so painful that she fell unconscious.

Snake threw away his weapon on the ground and ran to the border of the platform he was on, performing a leap of faith onto the ocean.

**Snake: Don't die on me Paz!**

He landed safely in the water, submerged and started looking for the triple agent. She was barely floating and about to drown.

Snake swam as fast as he could to reach her. When he reached her, he grabbed a Fulton recovery pack and held Paz close.

"Please stay alive…" Said Snake as he opened the pack and the balloon inflated, pulling both upwards. Seconds after, the recovery helicopter piloted by Kaz Miller picks them up.

"Why did you do that? Why in the world would you save someone that tried to kill you?" Kaz asked both annoyed and confused.

"You don't know what she's been through! She was confused and scared!" Snake screamed.

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"I found her diary tapes… In one of them she said she was scared of working for Cipher but she also said she couldn't leave!"

"Shit! That's messed up… I feel bad for her."

The helicopter landed on the MSF helipad.

"Can you help me carry her to the sickbay?" Snake asked.

"Okay."

"Thank you…"

**Snake: Hold on a little longer Paz…**

**(At Sickbay)**

"Doc, is she going to survive?" Snake asked Hideo, the lead doctor of the medical team.

"Well, Paz is in a very bad condition… The diagnostic shows broken ribs, a severe concussion to her skull, bruises and hypothermia… I'm amazed that she's still alive."

"Do everything in your power to heal her."

"Roger Big Boss" Said Hideo as Snake left to his quarters.

(To be continued…)

I'd like to thank all the fans that are reading this, Stevethesuperotaku for supporting me and my fics and my girlfriend, Amber Lehcar for supporting my idea in doing this pairing (and for making this my punishment fic). For it's my first fic based in a game, so I send a shout out and a handshake to Hideo Kojima for the game storyline. If this chapter made your eyes water a little, the next one will open up the waterworks…


	2. Chapter 2

**After the long wait, here it is! I finally got the time and patience to finish this. If you want to read with more emotion, loop the song "Calling to the Night" by Natasha Farrow, from the MGS3 soundtrack. Soldiers that read this and listen to this song, I salute you, you fight for what's right.**

Months have passed since the fight between Metal Gear ZEKE, which was controlled by Paz and Snake. Paz was in a deep comatose state and Snake was feeling worse every day.

*dream sequence*

Snake was in the graveyard, standing in front of his mentor's grave. The Boss was the one who turned him into the war machine he is today and she ended up digging her own grave, by taking on a mission that she knew that she would have to return to America in a body bag. Killed by her own disciple, to prove the United States had nothing to do with incident on Soviet Russia, caused by The Boss. She went down in history as a war criminal, but in reality, she saved the world of a nuclear war.

Snake placed a bouquet of flowers, the same kind as the ones where they had the final fight that ended her life and the Patriot machinegun, which represented what she was all along.

Snake gave a salute to her and then he found himself on the MSF base looking at what was a funeral. Cecile was crying beyond control while Amanda was trying to calm her down. Sake approached the casket to see who had died and his eyes widened in horror as the small, frail girl with golden hair was lying there.

Snake screamed as loud as he could. He never wanted this to happen…

*end of dream sequence*

Snake woke up sweating like hell and breathing like if he just got out of water when he heard a loud knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Snake asked.

"It's me Chico!" Said the voice on the other side of the door.

"Ah… What is it?"

"Snake… I gotta ask, why did you save Paz?"

"Because if it wasn't for her, you and your compas wouldn't be saved and without her, MSF wouldn't be what it is today."

"Oh yeah… I remember now… Sorry to have bothered you…" Chico said while he was about to leave "Oh! Snake, I think you would be happy to know that Paz is stable now."

"WHAT?" Snake said, as he quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed.

Snake arrives in the infirmary a few minutes later. Huey was the only one there making sure she was okay.

"Snake! You're here." Huey said before the room got dead quiet, having only white noise echoing inside the room. Snake was expecting to hear something from him, but he just stood there, not knowing what to say.

"I'll leave you two alone for now…" Huey said before leaving the room.

Snake approached Paz and brushed a strand of hair that was in front of her eyes. Just as he did that, the crystal blue eyes that were once covered, slowly opened.

"S-Snake? Why… did you save me?" Paz asked while tugging on the sheet.

"I don't know why… I mean… after all you did it's hard for someone to like you… still… I couldn't let you die in the ocean…" Snake said.

"Sorry Snake! I should have told you!" Paz cried. Snake held her close, letting his body heat come in contact with her, keeping her warm, while she cried her heart out.

"Don't worry… I will be there for you…" Snake said.

"Thank you Snake…" Paz said while sobbing. She pulled Snake on the bed and hugged him. "Never leave me…" she said.

**Sorry if you hated this ending, but I couldn't think of anything that would turn this into a good ending.**


End file.
